


Equinox Of A Restless Soul - Part Two

by 11HauntingThePithOfYourMarrow11



Series: Equinox [2]
Category: demon slayer - Fandom, demon slayer kny, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Tomioka Giyuu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Play, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Edging, Gay, Gay Sex, GetReadyForRoundThree!, Kissing, Love, M/M, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sabito Big DICK Energy, SabitoWrecksGiyu -ok -ok, Service Top, Service Top Sabito, Taint Play, Top Sabito, cum, master / slave dynamics mentioned, relationship, testicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11HauntingThePithOfYourMarrow11/pseuds/11HauntingThePithOfYourMarrow11
Summary: Sabito’s large hands slid possessively over Giyu, down his back, cresting over his hips, pulling Giyu to the very edge of the heated pool while he still remained within, but standing upright. He groaned into the dark haired ones mouth. Loud, masculine. Claiming his very breath before his kiss became harder, deeper, a little nastier! Case in point the moment he bite down on the bottom of Giyu’s lip, white teeth digging into soft tissue earning a growling grunt to escape unchecked. He soothed Giyu’s shock of his bite by clutching his shaft and squeezing in an upwards stroke, milking out a dollop of sin before rolling his thumb in it, spreading it over the helmet of Giyu’s prick, leaving him nearly salivating with desire.It was so perfect.     Heavenly --->no strike that.Better than heaven.彡Hold Up Friend!This Is Part TwoRead Part OneHERE
Relationships: Sabito & Tomioka Giyuu, Sabito/Tomioka Giyuu, sabito x Giyu
Series: Equinox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169423
Kudos: 27





	Equinox Of A Restless Soul - Part Two

He removed his mouth, his touch and stepped back, sinking into the depths of the saunas, hot swirls of water, staring up at the water pillar lying there, desperate and needy. “So beautiful.” He husked, in a gravelly confession admiring the view like a cad!

“Why, why did you stop?” Squeaked Giyu, baffled by the fiend who starred at him with lust and those damned half hooded, plum bedroom eyes. “Why?” He inquired, exasperated.

Sabito cracked that devil-may-care smile he was known for and voiced his opinion on the matter.

“S’cuse meh if I wanna drag this out a lil’ bit.” A snicker came from him before he rose to his full height, water swirling off his chest like a lovers caress.

“Master’s prerogative.” Sabito warned, smile morphing into something Giyu found simply compelling. In turn the expression upon his face foretold Sabito all he needed to know.

彡

In a manner of speaking he was not only torturing Giyu with a delayed release, he himself had been close to the edge as well. He gave the other man a deceptively lazy, sidelong glance before closing in. Rising up, Sabito’s fingers slid up to graze the lines of legs, laid bare before him, still spread wide enough for him to drop a hand low cupping the fullness of Giyu’s stones. He pressed with a warn, wet gentle firmness. Knowing from his own experience what would thrill before bringing his mouth to deliver a series of passionate kisses once more. Sabito devoured him with his mouth and tongue. Giyu moaned sinking deeper into their kiss, clutching at pale, hot skin, generous biceps all dampened with hot mineral water. 

Sabito’s large hands slid possessively over Giyu, down his back, cresting over his hips, pulling Giyu to the very edge of the heated pool while he still remained within, but standing upright. He groaned into the dark haired ones mouth. Loud, masculine. Claiming his very breath before his kiss became harder, deeper, a little nastier! Case in point the moment he bite down on the bottom of Giyu’s lip, white teeth digging into soft tissue earning a growling grunt to escape unchecked. He soothed Giyu’s shock of his bite by clutching his shaft and squeezing in an upwards stroke, milking out a dollop of sin before rolling his thumb in it, spreading it over the helmet of Giyu’s prick, leaving him nearly salivating with desire. 

It was so perfect. Heavenly --->no strike that.

Better than heaven. 

His body flushed with a steamy hot heat he could actually feel. His skin flaring rapidly, tingly sensations firing off at every little touch Giyu gifted him with. Restlessness build up with in, not just residing in his soul but within the physical realm, this motivated his tongue to deal out delicious strokes against the crock of the other males neck until the he squirmed.

Giyu responded ten fold, to every advance. The Hashira wanted Sabito. He'd always admired his shoulders, the length of his back, his muscular, very-toned buttocks and lets not even talk about his peachy-keen mullet. Why was he so sexy? He wanted every inch of him under his fingertips, to sculpt every muscle with his palms and elegantly long fingers. To hold Sabito's indominable strength within his hands until he shuddered in waves of lust and unrestrained yearning. 

Sabito was wild, swift and heady with desire. His fingers dancing to paint out lines of heat along the other mans taint, teasing that sensitive bundle. Lower still he rubbed a circle around a puckering entrance he craved, Giyu's ass. 

I want m o r e. 

The man with hair the color of a sun ripened peach dropped his head low once more, Giyu gasped immediately threading his fingers into that thickness, the soft wild mane that he’d always admired. Sabito’s mouth sucked one of Giyu’s testicles into his mouth, chilling him with heat that caused him to slowly sit back until he was lying down in complete submission. The man who haunted suckled the full roundness of Giyu’s scrotum, marveling at how warm and decadently full it felt, imagining what his seed would look like once spilled. 

Giyu cried out, lost in the wickedness of the act, the exquisite pleasure that rocked him. Sabito’s mouth was so greedy, it circled and circled until he thought he could not stand it anymore. Giyu was withering against him, especially when Sabito began to slid his thumb over the entrance to his tight, anal region. “Please Sabito, p l e a s e.” He begged, out loud for him to unleash this strange maelstrom of emotions and pleasure building inside him, yet again. “Please!”

Sabito pushed Giyu’s legs upwards, until his dainty ankles met his ears and buried his face in the intimacy of the other mans lower regions. His dexterous tongue explored, frantically rimming the other man. Searching out sensitive planes before devastating with naughty strokes, swirl's of passion, suckling, along with invading probing ministrations and even a tender kiss here and there. He adored his Giyu, loved him, wanted him to know it, hence his worshipful nature. 

Giyu arched his back so achingly beautifully and cried out at the sweet needles of sin rocking his frame. Pleasure so acute, it was nearly pain and ushered a cry. “Take me Sabito.”

Happy to oblige Sabito he stood upon a small ledge, still within the swirls of water, knee deep. His erect shaft was promptly covered in some spit, not the best but they where both too lost in desire to care. He was content nestled between Giyu’s pale legs, he reached down and grappled his swollen rod and pressed the round of his shafts head against the slicked, tight entrance that he knew would welcome him, every inch. His breath went irregular for a second but he still managed to focus. Sabito then pressed his head against the rim of the other man, coating him with spit and his own seeping precum. 

He paused, dirty talk frothing within his mind but he withheld, chances were high, that they’d be humping each other daily for the next couple weeks. There would be time to explore other desires and kinks.

Besides... 

Giyu was hot, so incredibly hot, aroused beyond the point of return. Grappling his own thighs and yanking them upwards, to keep spread wide. However he still managed a feat, reaching to glaze his fingers over the ripple of Sabito’s steely, toned ab muscles. 

“I want you.”

Giyu murmured so softly before solemnly casting those calming blue depths up at his lover. 

“I always have.” 

Sabito’s gaze hovered from his cock, of which was busy painting Giyu’s rectum with various bodily fluids. He captured the earnest glint in the others eyes, his words and his rather abortable lip bite of anticipation. Emboldened more than he ever need be. Sabito pushed. He pressed his cocks head flush against the resistance and began to invade. It slid into Giyu’s warm body, inch by delicious inch. The stretch of tight muscles, the heat, the tightness. It was magnificent and it made his plummy hued gaze flutter in pleasure, as well as, a choked curse word to fall from his lips. But it was Giyu’s confession that made its way into the steamy fog that was his mind. Breaking through, replaying over and over. It caused the peach haired man to shift to controlled overdrive. Sabito rolled his hip, ebbing away his tide of pleasure from the other, a slow, sensual drag, only to flow back in, until his cock flirted with the other mans small muscular gland. His lil' prostate. He knew, full well, it would feel oh-so-good if he teased it just right. He did this about a dozen times, glancing up to watch the mannerisms of Giyu’s face closely. Once satisfied, he was seeing stars his deviant hips lurched forward and dipped deeper, giving him a taste of what it felt like to be hilted by the man that haunted his soul. Giyu babbled incoherent words, reveling in the penetration and reaching for Sabito as he bent over to dot steamy kisses on any patch of skin he could reach. This moment allowed for acclimation of their bodies connection. He rocked his hips gently against the others buttock while panting against his skin, it was a slow burn, a gentle rhythm, a calm before the storm. His hands moved to clasp Giyu’s forearms and then he righted himself, a steely glint in his eye could be discerned as fair warning. 

“Brace yourself.” He teased ever so sweetly, mischief painted upon his roguish grin of which made Giyu nearly cum, purely out of extreme attraction and excited anticipation. 

Sabito held his lovers gaze the entire time, not daring to look away for fear of breaking the powerful connection that had risen between them, finally. After all of these years. His body felt as if it were on fire, burning with an icy-hot singe, lighting up all of his nerves. Every muscles was tense, poised for the oncoming throttling. 

Haunting blood pounded in his veins. 

In his ears. 

In his bones.

His skin felt tight and beaded with a fine dew of sweat. 

He wanted to go slow, to draw out every moment of pleasure, but their shared need was too hot. Too desperate. And toooo long denied.

Thrust. Thrust harder. And then...

Sabito plunged in, full steam ahead rocking his hips up into Giyu’s body enjoying the gripping sensation fully. He clutched the others males arms pulling him into each collision his hips made, ensuring maximum friction of which would be a thrill for them both. 

Giyu gasped as each pump reverberated through his body, Sabito's oversized cock pummeling him. Hot and hard, filling him in a way he’d never imagined. In a way, it felt like Sabito was claiming him. Possessing him in the most primitive manner. It felt incredible. 

Sabito railed his lover ruthlessly, humping into his slick hold at a rate of speed that left him gasping deeply for oxygen and relying on soul breathing a time or twice. He gritted his teeth, shoulders tense, buttocks hard as a rock while he watched his dick slip in and out of Giyu’s lushness. Like a phantom, he released his arms, his hands and shimmed up onto the ledge, drilling his swollen rod in deeper than ever before. The pace that had Giyu grasping at him desperately trying to hold on for dear life. “Saaaa...Saaa...aaabito.” He moaned, out loud. 

Thank fuck, it was so late at night. 

“That’s it my love. Cum for meh~” He rumbled, looking up to catch what desire looked like upon the others face when he was about to lose control. Now, Sabito pounded into him with fierce abandonment.

... fast FASTER hard HARDER ...

Giyu had heard his words, permission had been granted. But it was the look in Sabito’s royal-purple gaze that sent him over the edge. 

Intense.

Penetrating. 

Dark.

Not just with desire or lust but with emotion. 

Giyu knew this man loved him, he’d just gotten a glimpse of his depths but there was still so much more. His breath caught high in his chest as sensations took over. For one long moment everything seemed to stop, time stood still. His body paused at the very peak of ecstasy, balanced on the peak of a heavenly precipice for a few heartbeats until he -let go. Giyu let out a sharp cry as the first spasm of release sent him careening over, shattering him into mindless oblivion. As a result his long, slender shaft bobbed and released impressive threads of pearly white cream. It splattered generously across the ripple of his abs and across the top of his chest without Sabito even touching his cock, he’d came and came HARD a direct result of being delayed earlier. 

Sabito’s chest heaved roughly, his rally of thrusts where like the action of a freight trains pistons, driving in, pumping, non stop. That is until he watched Giyu, his coveted lover, crumble for -him- right before his eyes. A deep growling-groan of satisfaction tore from his ragged lungs, it seemed ripped from his very soul and then he drove into Giyu HARD one last time. His entire body went stiff as a board, muscles drawn tight like a bow. Sabito then shuddered as his release caught the tiding wave of Giyu’s. His cock erupted, sending a steamy load forth, deep within Giyu’s bodies hold. He pulsed, throbbed and released a generous amount of cum. So much so, his seed began to dribble out, pooling under Giyu’s rump of which was a pleasing sight to behold. 

The man with hair the color of a summer’s sunset had a look upon his face in that timeless moment; fierce, handsome, primitive in his passion.

Sabito pulled his cock out and jerked himself until a final splatter of his essence was plastered on Giyu's anal region, sealing their relationships pact. 

Immediately, the urge to sooth was great and it made Sabito wrap his arms around Giyu. He hoisted him off of his perch atop the saunas ledge and brought his pleasantly relaxed body into the warm waters hold once more. He kept him upright, draped against his body while caressing his face, wiping away sweat, tears and held back emotions and peeling away the black garment he barely wore. Of course Sabito was spent, for now. His limbs felt like jelly but he was content to let the water cradle them together, relaxing in the afterglow of their repressed emotions, who knew it would only take his death for everything to come to the forefront. 

Sabtio smiled, a lopsided, boyish smile that made Giyu’s heart clench tightly, he knew that smile. “I love you Giyu Tomioka.” He whispered the words like a spell of enchantment. 

“I love you with all my heart, my flesh. Waaay down to the pith of my bones. I love you.” Sabito pressed his lips to the water pillars and melted into the sweet warmth of arousal. For he knew his second wind was not too far off and come hell or high water, this handsome man, with his jet black hair, beseechingly blue eyes was ensnared for the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Places I Haunt  
> [TUMBLR](https://hauntingthepithofyourmarrow.tumblr.com/)  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/Jesse09713962)


End file.
